Zombie Hunters
by Shouko Heart
Summary: What if Lucy and Jellal met in the middle of a zombie era? What if Lucy had siblings? Fairy Tail is a zombie hunting guild? Read so you'll get it! JeLu TO BE UPDATED! A little OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Me: New story! This has been on my mind for months now!

Lucy: T^T H-help me!

Me: Not me, Lucy! JELLAL!

Jellal: I will... Tomorrow!

Me: I'm not gonna update tomorrow, baka! I'm preparing Kirishima Heart Chapter 22!

**_Disclaimer: Shouko Heart does not own Fairy Tail. JeLu and RoLu would happen if she did._**

* * *

10 Years Ago…

Lucy was crying in the forest. She was lost.

" Help! Help!" she cried and cried. But, she stopped when she heard a zombie-ish moan. She smiled and turned.

" I'm glad-Aah!" she screamed and ran away in fright. The zombie-ish moan was from a zombie. She ran and ran until she felt tired. She looked around and saw a lot of zombies coming to her. She cried and screamed.

And when the zombies were forming a circle to eat her, they were all shot in the head. Lucy stopped crying and looked up to see a boy standing on the tree above her and holding different guns. There were sashes of bullets on his body and waist. And, he also had a utility belt with the likes and a bag, which should've contained clothes, food and water. He had brown eyes, blue hair and a tattoo under his right eye.

" Aah!" Lucy screamed again and cried. The boy cringed and jumped down to comfort her.

" Oh! No, I'm not gonna hurt you! Please calm down, nee-san!" the boy said and hugged her. " My name's Jellal Fernandez, nee-san." Jellal smiled.

Lucy looked at him before calming down and smiling. " I think you're older because I'm only 7. You must be 9 so just call me Lucy! I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Heartfilia Heiress!" Lucy grinned and hugged Jellal back.

" Did you really have to say you're an Heiress?" Jellal asked and sweat dropped.

" Just so you'll treat me with respect, Jellal-nii-kun!" Lucy winked and stuck out her tongue. Jellal glared at her before sighing.

" I don't care what you are, I just want to know you're name. Plus, no one wants to know if you're an Heiress. Only zombie hunters, survivors, and walkers are in this world. There are no more animals." Jellal said bluntly.

" WHAT?! Then what about parents?! Are they still alive?" Lucy asked and tears went down her cheeks.

" Some are alive, some dead. It's the same with the elderly and children. Some people are forced to kill their family members who have turned into walkers for their safety. Some people keep them locked up after being bitten." Jellal explained and handed Lucy a bottle of water he got from his bag.

" What about your parents? Your siblings?" Lucy cried.

" My parents, Ino-okaa-san and Sasuke-otou-san, they were bitten and they gave me a gun and asked me to shoot them for Rocco-nii-san's, and Aki-nee-san and my safety." Jellal cried and Lucy comforted him. " What about your parents and siblings?" he asked.

" I don't really know. One minute, our parents told me, Laxus-nii-san and Shouko-nee-san to run, the other, we were all separated from each other. Now, I don't know what happened to them." Lucy smiled sadly and hugged Jellal. " But good thing I'm with you, Jellal-nii-kun, you keep me safe and comfortable."

" Wait, Shouko-sama and Laxus-san? They're in my zombie hunting guild… Never knew you were their sister… Me and Shouko-sama are close, I'm Laxus-san's best friend and so is he. They mentioned something about me being the only person they trust so they told me your story. Let's go to my guild so you can join and make a life of hunting zombies." Jellal smiled. Lucy's eyes widened and cried.

" H-hai! Let's go to your guild to see my Laxus-nii-san and Shouko-nee-san, I miss them!" Lucy grinned and stopped crying. Then, they went to the guild.

They opened the doors and the first thing they saw was a white haired girl fighting with a redhead.

" Stupid Erza!" the white haired girl said.

" Hey Mira, try the Stupidity Test… Hm… You got a 100… Congrats!" Erza smirked.

" Go to Hell!" Mira glared at Erza.

" Mind coming with me?" Erza asked.

" I dunno know, how could you walk, you crazy sword lady!" Mira shouted.

" Guys, stop fighting!" Jellal yelled.

" J-Jellal? L-Lucy?" a voice interrupted. It was Shouko and Laxus.

" N-nii-san? N-nee-san?" Lucy cried and ran to her siblings. They hugged each other.

" I-I missed you." were the only words that left their mouths.

* * *

Me: Hope you liked it! Please review! I'll make a longer chapter next time! T^T


	2. His Death Anniversary! HE'S ALIVE!

Me: Please enjoy this sad chapter... I hope you don't cry... T^T

Lucy: Enjoy.

Jellal: Why am I-?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. RoLu and JeLu would happen if I did.**_

* * *

Levy tried to stop herself from laughing, "That's how you met Jellal? Wow… For a Class A Mage, you sure were weak, Lucy."

Lucy glared at her, "For a pipsqueak, you sure talk big."

Levy growled, "This has nothing to do with my size!"

Lucy slammed her hands down, "And this has nothing to do with you so why are you even listening to my story when I'm only telling Wendy?!"

Levy slammed her hands down as well, "Any human can listen to anyone's story!"

"Exactly! But you're not human so you can't listen to my story!" Lucy said.

"Ara ara… Don't fight so much…" Mira smiled.

"Says the woman who used to pick fights with Erza." Levy muttered.

Mira covered herself in a scary aura, "What were you saying, Levy?"

"N-nothing!" Levy bowed, "Sorry!"

"Lucy, do you want beer?" Mira asked. Lucy nodded, "Yes please."

Mira gave Lucy her beer but just then… the doors of Fairy Tail were broken into smithereens and Team Natsu entered. Lucy dropped her beer and started going berserk.

"TEAM NATSU…" Lucy growled, "You're gonna pay for MAKING ME DROP MY BEER!"

Lucy took her guns from the back of her pockets and started shooting everywhere, almost destroying half of the guild if it weren't for Laxus and Shouko, who had just come back from a mission.

"Lucy, don't blast the guild. Just focus on blasting Team Natsu." Laxus said and Lucy nodded.

"I'll make sure to try that next time." Lucy said. Shouko smacked Laxus on the head.

"Lucy, don't blast the guild or anyone… but Laxus. Don't listen to your idiot brother." Shouko said. Lucy nodded.

"Sure, Shouko-san." she said.

"What happened to calling me Shouko-nee-san?" Shouko pouted.

"I expected this from Laxus but certainly not you." Lucy kept her guns.

Team Natsu ran to where Lucy was, "Hey, Lucy." Natsu greeted.

"Would you like to go on a mission with us?" Erza asked.

Lucy grimaced at them, "I've been begging you guys ever since I've joined this guild but not anymore… I'm done with begging you guys. I'm not the same Lucy you guys were playing with."

"Lucy, what are you saying?" Gray asked.

"Nothing. I'm taking a mission." Lucy rolled her eyes and headed off to the Request Board.

Gray whispered to Laxus, "What's wrong with her?"

"Today's Jellal's 5th death anniversary. Remember, Lucy and Jellal took a mission and Jellal stepped in when Lucy was about to get bitten by a zombie." Shouko whispered, joining in.

"That's not exactly clear, though." Erza whispered. Natsu nodded, "Yeah."

"Fine. Here's the full story." Shouko sighed in defeat.

*Flashback*

_Lucy was playing with her doll when she heard Jet and Droy talking._

"_When is Lucy gonna take a mission? I really want to see her fight." Jet said._

"_I think she won't be able to take a mission because you know how… Laxus and Shouko get when something happens to her." Droy answered._

_Lucy frowned and faced them, "I'll take a mission with Jellal-kun! I'll come back alive, without a single scratch!"_

_Jet and Droy flinched while Lucy marched to the table where Jellal, Laxus and Shouko were sitting on… Literally…_

"_Laxus-nii-san, Shouko-nii-san, Jellal-kun, I want to take a mission with Jellal-kun!" Lucy said with determination in her eyes._

_Laxus and Shouko dropped their drinks on the table, "What?"_

"_I want to take a mission with Jellal-kun! PLEASE LET ME!" Lucy bowed._

"_NO." Shouko said._

"_NO." Laxus said._

"_EH?! ME?!" Jellal shouted, "I can't keep you safe, Lucy. I'm sorry."_

"_Oh come on… PLEASE! I really want to take a mission so I can prove I'm worthy of being a Fairy Tail member!" Lucy cried._

"_NO!" Laxus and Shouko shouted._

_Lucy flinched and she broke into sobs, "WAH!" she ran away, dropping her doll and a request._

_Laxus and Shouko wanted to follow her but… she wouldn't talk to them even if they did that. So, they let it be._

_Jellal suddenly took pity on Lucy and picked up her doll… Michelle and the request. He read it:_

_**HELP!**_

_**I need you to help me and my family to escape from these zombies and get us to the docks at Magnolia Strawberry Street.**_

_**Reward: J5,000,000**_

_**Location: Onibus Town, 3**__**rd**__** House on your 1**__**st**__** left**_

"_This isn't so difficult. I'll help her." Jellal grinned and ran off to find Lucy._

_After 34 minutes~_

_Jellal finally found Lucy. She was on the train to Onibus Town, holding multiple guns. Jellal bought a ticket to that train and rode it. He sat next to Lucy._

"_Lucy, don't run off on your own." Jellal said and patted her head._

_Lucy pouted, "I'm taking this mission."_

_Jellal smiled, "Then I'll come with you."_

_Lucy stared at him in surprise, "REALLY?!"_

_Jellal flinched but grinned, "Y-yeah."_

_Lucy blushed, "T-thank you, Jellal-kun." she fell asleep on Jellal's shoulder._

_After Train Ride~_

_Lucy and Jellal got off the stop and they ran to where the requester was._

'_3__rd__ house on your 1__st__ left… HERE!' Jellal thought as he gently opened the door of the house. He and Lucy tiptoed to a room and then he kicked the wall and shouted, "I'M HERE, YOU MONSTERS!"_

_A zombie-ish moan was heard and instantly, zombies were knocking on their door. _**[A/N: Not literally. They were slamming the door.]**

_Lucy hid in a closet and let Jellal handle the zombies. He opened the door and instantly started shooting the zombies._

"_Kawaii Jellal-kun." Lucy sighed dreamily while she watched him. She gasped when she saw a zombie behind Jellal._

"_Nuh uh. I'm not gonna let you hurt Jellal-kun." Lucy said as she aimed for the zombie's head._

_BANG!_

"_Perfect shot!" Lucy whispered and cheered silently. Jellal sighed in relief and continued shooting the zombies._

_After a while, they got out of the room and saw a family of humans in one room._

"_THANK YOU!" the dad whispered to Lucy and Jellal, "Somebody finally came!"_

"_Thank you for saving us!" said the wife. Two children appeared in front of Jellal and Lucy._

"_Arigatou, nee-san, nii-san." the girl and boy said._

_They reached the docks in Magnolia. But then, Jellal had a bad premonition so he and Lucy checked the ship out first._

_Lucy was in front while Jellal was behind her, just in case. Lucy suddenly tripped on a box. A zombie on the docks heard the sound and saw Lucy. It went for her. Just when it was about to bite Lucy, Jellal stepped in front, making the zombie bite him on the arm._

_Jellal screamed in pain while Lucy shot the zombie on the head and ran to Jellal, "Jellal-kun, Jellal-kun! Please don't turn into a zombie! PLEASE!" Lucy started crying._

"_Lucy, you need to… shoot me… Before *cough cough* I turn into a… walker…" Jellal said. Lucy shook her head._

"_I WON'T!" Lucy cried._

"_You need to… To keep that family and… you… safe…" Jellal said, "Please…"_

"_Jellal, please don't go! NO! I should be the one in your position! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME, JELLAL!" Lucy said, hugging him._

"_Lucy, shoot me… Before I bite you… Just remember, Lucy… I have loved you since the very 1__st__ time we met." Jellal smiled and his eyes closed._

"_Jellal…" Lucy cried. Just then, the bite's effects started to kick in. Jellal let out a zombie-ish moan and Lucy stood up and backed away from him._

_He stood up and slowly started to walk up to Lucy, "Rushy."_

_Lucy's eyes widened and she hesitantly raised her gun. She put her finger on the trigger, slightly shaking, "Goodbye, Jellal." she closed her eyes._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_BANG!_

_Jellal's body fell down, dead. Lucy hit the walls of the ship and hit herself, "Jellal." she started crying again._

_She stopped crying after a while and let the family board the ship and the father steer the ship._

"_Where's the boy?" the mother asked._

"_He… he died saving me… Please, stay safe and bury his body somewhere peaceful." Lucy bowed down to the family._

_The family nodded eagerly and the children broke down into cries, "Nii-san! Nii-san!"_

_After that, the family gave the reward to Lucy and she came back to the guild, without scratches and without a companion. She didn't smile or greet like she would usually do._

"_Oh Lucy, you're back." Laxus said._

"_I took the mission and-"_

"_YOU WHAT?!" Shouko and Laxus shouted._

_Lucy covered her eyes with her bangs, "I took it with Jellal and he… he died saving me…!"_

_The guild turned silent and they started crying. Makarov came down the stairs. He had overheard Lucy. He too, started crying._

"_It's all my fault…" Lucy retold the whole story to the guild and they all cried again and again._

_The next day, the guild felt better but they just couldn't help but worry about Lucy. She was the most hurt out of all of them._

_From then on, Lucy started wearing goth clothes and she always trained to get stronger. She always had a stoic face._

_It was like darkness had consumed their little sunshine._

_When it was Jellal's death anniversary, she would tell people how she met Jellal and then be done with it. She secretly cried herself to sleep, saying it was her fault…_

_Yes, darkness had consumed their little sunshine._

"Yup, that was it." Laxus said as Shouko finished the story.

Team Natsu had forgotten about that.

"Jellal…" Erza said. She was with Shouko and Laxus when they invited Jellal into Fairy Tail.

"I was 15 then… Shouko was 13… Jellal was 14 and Lucy was 12…" Laxus sighed, "I wish he was still here. He was the one who cheered Lucy up for the last 5 years of when he was still alive."

"Mira, I'm taking this mission-" Lucy presented the request but Mira tore it apart.

"Nope. Today's not the day to be doing missions, Lucy. We're gonna have a party today." Mira grinned.

"You're gonna have a party when someone died in this very day? Wow, Fairy Tail is suddenly so helpful in my case." Lucy glared daggers at Mira.

"Lucy, it's time to forget about him." Lisanna and Levy said, joining in the conversation.

Lucy clenched her fists, "He is very important to me so I won't forget him."

"Lucy, listen." Lisanna started, "He's dead. We've gotten over it… It's been 5 years and you can't forget?"

"We can't bring him back, Lucy. So just forget about him. He's a no one now-"

_SLAP!_

_SLAP!_

Lucy had just slapped Lisanna and Levy, "You just don't get it… So stay away from my business because I don't meddle in yours." Lucy walked away from them, heading to her apartment while Lisanna and Levy held their bruising cheeks.

Lucy didn't walk on the edge of the lake this time. She quickly walked to her apartment but… she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're-" they both stopped speaking and looked at each other, surprised.

"L-Lucy?"

"J-Jellal?"

* * *

Me: OMG! JELLAL IS ALIVE!

Lucy: Have you thought of something to keep the story up?

Me: Somehow, I think yes.

Jellal: Please review. Maybe when the Reviews go up to 20, Shouko Heart will update.

Me: I'll be thinking about that. BYE!


	3. The Forgotten ILY and Jellal's Back

Me: New update. I was not sure about Ultear's appearance so don't believe that. Okay? Good.

Kotone: Yes.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. RoKo JeLu StiOi and etc. would happen if I did.**_

* * *

Jellal and Lucy hugged each other before taking out their guns and pointing it at each other.

"Are you really Lucy?" Jellal asked and Lucy smirked.

"Are you really Jellal?" she retorted.

"Prove it." they both said and Jellal spoke up.

"You had a doll when you were little and you dropped it when you ran away after Shouko-sama and Laxus-san told you, you couldn't go on a mission. The doll's name is Michelle." Jellal said.

"You love me and you died by taking a bite for me." Lucy said and a tear fell on her face. They kept their guns and hugged each other longer this time.

"Idiot. Do you know how much I missed you?" Lucy said.

"So much that you want to kiss me?" Jellal chuckled. Lucy kneed him on the stomach and he held his poor stomach.

"Not that much, Jellal." Lucy crossed her arms and looked away.

"It's Jellal now? I thought it was Jellal-kun." Jellal asked, recovering from the harsh blow.

"You thought." Lucy pointed out and took out her hand. Jellal looked at her strangely.

"What? Do you want a hand shake?" Jellal asked. Lucy shook her head.

"I want you to give me back Michelle and the request." Lucy said. Jellal looked into his bag and found Michelle and the request.

"How are you still alive?" Lucy asked.

"I don't really know. All I know is someone… brought me back to life. I'm grateful to that person and I almost wanted to marry her with her looks and brains." Jellal smiled.

"And I thought you said you loved me." Lucy muttered and Jellal looked at her strangely again.

"I said I loved you? You must be mistaken, Lucy. I only said 'I love you' to that girl who brought me back to life." Jellal said and Lucy's heart sunk deep into her chest.

"What's her name? Full name, age, likes, dislikes, looks and brains." Lucy said and took out her revolver.

"Woah. Hey! Be careful with the gun." Jellal slowly took the revolver away from Lucy but she took out rifle.

"Where do you hide those?!" Jellal asked and Lucy pointed to him.

"Where is the girl?" Lucy asked.

"Her name's Ultear Milkovich! 19, future, people who hate her, raven haired girl with brown eyes and has an IQ of 178!" Jellal said and Lucy frowned.

"Jellal, how do you know this about her and how could you… not remember you said you loved me…?" tears fell down Lucy's cheeks and Jellal hugged her.

"I'm sorry but… I didn't say anything like that to you, Lucy." Jellal smiled sheepishly and Lucy nodded.

"Do you want to go to Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked and Jellal nodded. They started walking to Fairy Tail with Jellal trying to get Lucy's attention and Lucy ignoring him because she was hurt.

**Fairy Tail**

Mira sighed as Levy started looking for Lucy to fight with. Jet and Droy tried to stop her but… she gave them a well-deserved uppercut and roundhouse kick.

Everyone quiet down when they heard someone shouting outside the guild. Slowly, Laki and Gildarts started opening the doors.

It revealed… a shouting Jellal and a careless Lucy.

'_Oh, it's just Jellal and Lucy… Wait- JELLAL AND LUCY?!' _their eyes widened and they all ran outside to hug Jellal.

"JELLAL!" tears fell on their cheeks as they all hugged Jellal.

"H-how are you alive?" Shouko and Laki asked.

"A stupid girl brought him back to life." Lucy muttered as she watched the scene roll on from the sidelines.

"A bishoujo brought me back to life. I'm grateful to that person and I almost wanted to marry her with her looks and brains." Jellal smiled, "Lucy said that I told her I love her… Is that true? 'Cause I know it's not." he said.

FT members gasped and looked at Lucy, "Lucy, don't lie to Jellal!"

"I didn't." Lucy muttered and rolled her eyes. She went inside the guild and took out beer.

"I can't believe him… He doesn't even remember." Lucy took a sip from the beer after opening it and ran to her apartment.

She opened the door and locked it after entering. She locked her windows and went to her room. She fell onto the bed like the cold beer.

"Jellal… please remember."

* * *

Me: Did Ultear delete that memory? Find out next time on Zombie Hunters!


End file.
